


Crush

by LarryMalecThorkiStannerCherik (Larrymalecheronstairs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Girl niall, Haha sorry Zayn whoops, High School AU, girl harry, girl larry, girl louis, i think its adorable, larry stylinson - Freeform, non smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrymalecheronstairs/pseuds/LarryMalecThorkiStannerCherik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Irish girl grinned "Haha! Change in style my arse! You just want in Harry's pants!" Louis blushed a furious red as Niall made an obscene motion with her mouth. She gave her friend a shove and groaned "Why am I even friends with you! you cunt!"</p><p>Genderswap high school au where Louis has a crush on the pretty and intelligent Harry. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

Louis brushed a strand of her feathery fringe away from her eyes and sighed. "Remind me why I thought it was a good idea to wear my hair out again?" She muttered out of the corner of her mouth to her best friend.  
Niall grinned, "Oh, no good reason. I think you just wanted to get a little attention from someone." She taunted, singing out the word someone.  
The teacher turned around from writing on the board. Louis waited till he turned back again to reply. "No way! I just wanted a change in style!" She whispered.  
The Irish girl grinned "Haha! Change in style my arse! You just want in Harry's pants!" Louis blushed a furious red as Niall made an obscene motion with her mouth. She gave her friend a shove and groaned "Why am I even friends with you! Wanker!" She complained, pouting.  
"Aww honey you love me!" Replied Niall, holding back laughter at her friend's face.  
"Miss Horan and Miss Tomlinson" the two girls heads shot up to look at their teacher standing right in front of them. "Yes!" They chorused. He sniffed "I expect you two to pay more attention in class! Especially you Miss Tomlinson." Louis' eyes widened "Stay back after class, I want to discuss something with you, Harry I need to talk to you as well." He walked back to the front as Louis sat frozen. He hadn't overheard anything had he? Oh god no. Her heart started racing and she stared at the corner of her page for the rest if the period, ignoring her best friends many attempts to speak to her.  
The final bell rang and Louis' eyes remained glued to the paper. She was royally fucked. Sighing she squeezed her eyes shut against the tears.  
"Louis would you come up and join us thanks" Louis stood up slowly and plodded up to the front the room, not making eye contact.  
"Well Louis, it has come to my attention that you are failing this class.." Louis nodded "Well Harry here is my top student.." He beamed proudly at her "So I've decided to get her to tutor you!" He smiled at the girls "Harry's already agreed and I'm sure you see the benefits Louis."  
He looked at her expectantly. "Errrr sure?" She replied slowly, overwhelmed. He grinned at her "Fantastic! Harry, if you'll go out into the corridor i'll send Louis out in a minutes to settle times and such okay? There's just one last thing I need to talk to her about..."  
Harry smiled sweetly at Louis (oh my god that's breathtaking are those dimples keep breathing dammit) then went out into the corridor.  
Louis looked nervously at the teacher, maybe now he'll yell at her for her friends comments.  
"Look sir, I'm really sorry about what my friend said, haha she was just joking alright? I don't like girls or anything-" babbled Louis furiously, hoping she wouldn't get put in detention or something.  
He looked at her with sad eyes. "Aw honey, that's nothing to be ashamed of! In fact I suggested her to tutor you so you guys can spend more time together! Actually, I met my boyfriend by tutoring him!" He smiled with a happy look in his eyes.  
"Ah. Wow. Thank you so much Mr Payne!" Replied Louis wide-eyed. He lent over his desk and gave her a quick hug. "That's okay honey, if you ever need to talk come and find me okay? Now off you go! Time to plan some dates!" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she blushed before thanking him again and heading out into the corridor.  
She closed the door behind her and turned round with a smile in her face. It dropped instantly when she saw Harry's disbelieving look.  
"You don't really like me do you?" She questioned. Louis froze "err well i, err, I um, it's, errrr-"  
"Do you or do you not!"  
"Yes" replied Louis quietly biting her lip. "Look I'm really sorry. You don't need to tutor me if you feel uncomfortable but please, please don't tell anyone!"  
She squeezed her eyes shut, praying that the other girl wouldn't insult her, she couldn't stand it if her crush was being cruel to her.  
Her eyes flew open in surprise when she felt soft lips press against her own. She pulled back in shock and looked at the face of her crush who was peering shyly back at her through her fringe. She smiled sweetly "Good because I've had this huge crush on you for the past year." Louis stared back.  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
Louis smiled and laced her fingers with Harry.  
"Do you wanna go out with me?" She squeaked out shyly.  
Harry nuzzeled their noses together.  
"Of course"  
The two girls grinned at each other and walked off down the corridor, keeping their hands as a link between them.  
Mr Payne watched from the doorway of his class. "Well isn't that just the freaking cutest thing ever!" He pulled out his phone and took a picture, making a mental note to show his boyfriend later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! My third ish Larry fic! Haha I love genderswap too much.... Tumblr screw-page-511 if you wanna chat:) thanks!!


End file.
